This invention relates generally to the field of cooking fowl, and in particular to providing steam and/or smoke to the internal body cavity of the fowl using a grill.
Traditional techniques for cooking fowl generally require the fowl to be placed in a roasting pan that is then inserted into an oven. While roasting is perhaps the most popular way to cook fowl, grilling is another common technique. Grilling may be accomplished by cutting up the fowl and grilling the individual pieces, by placing the entire fowl on a grill, by using a rotisserie, and the like.
Another grilling technique is to place a beer or soda pop can into the interior of the fowl. One example of this technique is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,351, the complete disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference.
The invention provides other alternatives from cooking fowl using various grilling techniques. In so doing, the invention permits the internal body cavity of the fowl to be cooked while also providing flavoring using smoke and/or liquid vapors that are delivered to the internal cavity of the fowl.